Rules of Suite Life Gentlemen: Rule No 1: Run With Her On The Beach
by RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar
Summary: Cody and Bailey go on their first date. See what happens after the Hannah Montana-concert and what Zack and Cody learn from the experience... Sweet little one-shot. Enjoy!


**Rules of Suite Life Gentlemen**

Note from the author : Hey all! As promised, the first one-shot of 'Rules of Suite Life Gentlemen'. I'd like to warn those of you who are maybe a little bit allergic to sweetness and fluff. This will be very sweet and romantic. You don't like? Don't read. I also would like to apologize in advance because I have a feeling this story might not be uploaded as often as my others. That's why I've chosen to turn this story into a series of one-shots. As always, I'll leave the next Rule below so you can leave your ideas or suggestions in a review and/or PM. Also, let me know what you think through your reviews! You know I love reading them! –RPL

Disclaimer : I don't own the Suite Life On Deck. Disney does. Nor do I own the Rules of Gentlemen. See my profile.

Episode reference : 1x21, Double-crossed (and maybe a little wink at episode 1x06, International Dateline)

* * *

**The No. 1 Rule of a Suite Life Gentleman: Run with her on the beach**

CODY POV:

I was still holding Bailey's hand when we arrived back on the ship. Other than the bellboy, the whole ship seemed to be asleep. It was actually kind of nice. We nodded at the bellboy and made our way to Bailey's cabin.

"Thanks for tonight, Cody." Bailey smiled shyly as we arrived at her door. "I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too, Bailey." I replied just as shy. "Am I too presumptuous if I were to ask you out on another date?"

Bailey smiled. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Breakfast tomorrow? With the others?" He proposed. "Only if you want of course, no pressure." She giggled at my nervousness.

"I'd really like that, Cody." She kissed my cheek. "Goodnight." She waved as she closed her door.

"Sweet dreams, Bailey." I whispered at the closed door.

* * *

I knocked on my brother's cabin door and called out his name.

"Zack! It's me!" I whisper-yelled. "It's Cody! Open up!"

My newly-awoken twin opened the door with his hair disheveled and eyes that were more closed than open.

"Cody?!" He asked through a big yawn. "What's going on? What are you doing here? Why are you wet?"

I pushed past him and entered his cabin. Which, FYI, was a big pigsty. "Do you ever clean in here?" I asked him while rummaging through his bathroom and looking for a clean towel.

"Really? You're here, at two AM on a Sunday morning might I add, to criticize me on my living habits?! Get out, you idiot!" Zack grumbled as he clambered back under his covers.

"I'm not here to criticize you, Zack." I said as I joined him on the other of the two beds. "I'm here to tell you about my date with Bailey."

Zack suddenly looked a lot more awake. "How did it go?" He asked. The sudden resemblance with a pre-teenaged schoolgirl was striking.

"It was the best night of my entire life…" I sighed.

"I'm not going to burst out into a song begging for details like in that stupid movie mom used to watch! Just… Out with it!" He prodded.

"Grease?" I asked. Zack waved my question away. "Tell me what happened…"

I laughed at the eagerness in his voice and started my story. Ah, how I wished we were back in the Bermuda-triangle so I could keep reliving this evening…

* * *

_Bailey and I were leaving the concert room and I couldn't help but smile at the way she kept gushing about Hannah and her performance._

"_Did you see how happy she looked when she sang 'Best of both worlds'?" She asked, a look of complete idolization on her pretty face. "It was as if she knew exactly what she was singing about. As though there was nothing she'd like to change about her life…"_

"_I know… She was great…" I answered. _

"_No, no, no, Cody. Hannah wasn't just great…" Bailey continued. "She was amazing. Did you hear the emotions running through her voice when she sung 'One in a million'? The hurt, the conflict, the confusion, but most of all the love for the guy she was singing about?" She was still shaking her head in disbelief._

"_Which song did you like best?" I asked her. _

"_I can't decide…I really liked 'True Friend', but I liked 'Ordinary Girl' too… Guess that's still the Kettlecorn-girl in me talking…" she said. "Which one or ones did you like best?" _

"_Those you sang along with…" I smiled at her. A rosy hue made its way up to her cheeks._

"_Cody…" She uttered. She sounded a little embarrassed. _

"_I'm serious…" I said. "You've got a great singing voice. I really enjoyed listening to it. I think you could've given Hannah a run for her money…" I joked. She let out that typical chuckle of hers and I got shivers running down my spine._

_We made our way out of the concert hall and out onto the beaches. She slipped her hand into mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I buried my nose in her sweet-smelling hair._

_She sighed. I'd like to believe it was out of contentment. "What?" I asked. _

Better to be safe than sorry…_ I thought to myself._

"_I just wish this night would never end…" she said._

Yes! Point for Cody!_ I did a little victory dance in my head. "It doesn't have to," I whispered into her hair._

_She lifted her head and looked me in the eye. "At least not yet…" I continued. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked. _

"_Let's go for a walk…" I suggested. "We're here… On a deserted Hawaiian beach… How many times do you think this opportunity will present itself?" _

"_You're right… Let's go for a walk…" I gathered to courage to intertwine our fingers and we continued our strolling. _

_We had been walking for about ten minutes in a comfortable silence, just the sound of mine and Bailey's breathing and the soft crashing of the waves. I felt completely at ease. Content. _Happy…

"_You want to go into the ocean?" I whispered. I really did not want to break this peaceful silence. "I doubt it'll be cold…"_

"_Do you?" She answered my question with a question of her own. I nodded._

"_Then sure. Let's make this night even more memorable than it already is…" She giggled. "Race you to the water!" And she took off, fast like lightning. _

_I toed off my shoes and followed her into the water. We were laughing like two teenagers in love and I couldn't get enough of that sound. _

_I came up behind my girlfriend (even thinking of her that way made my heart burst with pride) and splashed her. The droplets clung to the dress she had worn to the concert and a stray one ran down her cheek. She looked beautiful._

_In my musings I almost missed the look on her face. Surprise. Shock. And (gasp) anger? Suddenly she smirked and pushed me over. I went head under. _

_I came up, gasping for air. I saw her laughing at me and I felt my entire being filling with warmth at the sound._

"_Oh, it's so on!" I growled. "This is war, Pickett!" _

_She shrieked and took off running out of the ocean. I quickly took off after her and we spent a good amount running and chasing each other around the beach._

* * *

"Like I said," I finished up the story. "One of the very best nights of my life."

"I'm happy for you, Cody!" He said genuinely. "You finally got your girl! Congrats!"

Suddenly I saw something glistening in the corner of my brother's eye. He blinked and it was gone.

"Was that a tear I saw there?" I asked.

"No…" He denied.

"Awwww, Zackie," I teased him. "You were touched by the story…"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! Just admit it! I won't tell anyone!"

"Fine," he shrugged. "So what if I was?"

"Nothing… I'm just happy to see that you do indeed have a heart and that you do experience emotions…"

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Just go to bed, you love-struck dork!"

"As you wish, romantic-but-only-in-secret brother of mine!" I sing-songed as I dodged the pillow he threw at me. "Don't forget, breakfast at 9!"

And I quickly shut the door and made my way to my cabin, across the hall.

"The end to an amazing day…" I whispered to myself as I got under my covers. I had no trouble at all falling asleep.

* * *

The morning after, everyone had gathered at one of the countless breakfast-buffets on this huge ship. Zack was seated across from me, with Woody on his right and London on his left. Bailey said to my right. At least, when we just got here, that's where she sat. Now she sat on my lap and was feeding me bits of her French toast.

"Awww," London cooed. "You guys are so cute, together."

"Thanks, London…" Bailey giggled. "Thanks for talking me out of wearing heels last night! I doubt they would've been comfortable while walking along the beach…"

She turned back to me and fed me another piece. Suddenly I heard something snapping a picture.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked Zack.

"Taking a picture, genius," Zack said. "What does it look like?"

The other three of us shook our heads and went back to our breakfast. Zack and Woody continued their bickering.

"Our friends…" I sighed in Bailey's ear. She giggled. "And my girlfriend…" I whispered afterwards.

"My boyfriend…" She whispered back. I kissed her cheek and we all went back to our breakfast.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast with great company, I made my way to my cabin to pick up some of my homework assignments. Bailey and I had agreed to meet up for a study date in about half an hour and I still missed my chemistry book.

"Where is it?" I muttered. "Damn Woody… His sloppiness must be rubbing off on me…"

"I heard that…" I heard someone moaning from the bathroom.

"Sorry!" I called back as I continued searching for my book. I found it eventually, laying on top of my trunk.

_Hmmm, don't remember leaving it there…_ I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and grabbed the notebook and an extra pencil.

I was searching through the pile of notes on my desk when suddenly, something fluttered down. An envelope. Addressed to me. I grabbed a letter opener and ripped the top open. I held the opened envelope upside down and a photo came whirling down. The picture Zack had taken of Bailey and me.

Above the Polaroid he had scribbled 'The Rules To Capture Her Heart' and underneath stood: '**Rule No. 1: Run With Her On The Beach**'…

* * *

Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is! The first 'Rules of Suite Life Gentlemen'-oneshot. I really hope you liked it! I'm not so sure about the ending, but the rest of it I liked. Let me know what you thought? For those of you who liked it, I will upload the second Rule, I just don't know when that'll be. Sorry! –RPL

**The No. 2 Rule of a (Suite Life) Gentleman :**** Give her your sweater when she's cold.**


End file.
